FwPC34
in the English dub, is the 34th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis Episode begins with Honoka doing an experiement, and Nagisa training for relay. Shiho says, that their class splitted into Pink and White teams, and Shiho is in other team than Nagisa and Rina. Nagisa starts her turn in racticing, while Yuka-senpai watches her. Meanwhile, the Seeds of Darkness are drinking tea. Shouko says (and later shouts), that she'll put an end to this today. The next day, all girls are doing an opening round for the relay. Nagisa sees Fujipi-senpai, and accidentally turns to the wrong side. Then a boy near Fujipi looks interested in her. Yuka-senpai says, that for the honor of the Madonna of Verone academy, she can't let Nagisa win. Meanwhile, Mipple and Mepple are watching the relay at the window. They were about to get all lovey-dovey, when Porun stepped in. He wanted them to play with him, and later decided to participate in the relay himself. He got out of te class, making Mipple and Mepple follow him. Then Porun saw a vision, and started saying "ouch". After the performance, Nagisa was washing her face, and talking with Honoka, when Yuka-senpai came. Nagisa said, that they won't lose. Then Yuka-senpai went away, and Nagisa said, that she hates her for sure. Honoka said, that she just wants them to be good rivals, and Nagisa believed. After they went back, Shouko went near the sink they were before. Meanwhile, Porun was walking, nd fell into the box with bags. Next scene showed first-graders doing the bag-toss, and one student accidentally caught Porun on tail and threw him into the basket. Then it was a lunch break at the Nagisa and Honoka's class, and Honoka noticed, that Mipple is gone. She told that to Nagisa, who was about to eat her bento. Nagisa saw, that both Mepple and Porun are gone too. They went out looking for them, and at the hall, Mipple and Meppe jumbet out of the shoe locker. They said, that they must find Porun fast, or else they'll be in big trouble, since they're feeling, that something evil is coming. Then they all started looking for Porun, while he was tossing bags to the basket. Then they heard someone playing piano. Nagisa and Honoka went to check it out, and saw Shouko. Shoujo asked nicely to tell them where is the power of the stones, and then transformed into Regine. She threw all the desks from the classrom, and asked again, where is the power of the stones. Then the girls transformed into Pretty Cure. Then Regine summoned a zakenna to the piano. The girls tried closing the fire door, but it just burned through. They treid jumping on the roof, but Zakenna just climbed through. They tried fighting, but Black was weak, since she didn't ate her bento. Then zakenna shot wires from her mouth and traped Black and White. Then it started using some kinda burning thunder. Meanwhile, Porun saw a red bag and had another vision. Then he sent the power to Pretty Cure, as he said. The cures used Rainbow Storm and defeated zakenna. Then Nagisa just got in time for the running. She and Yuka-sempai were almost equal, but Nagisa scored a victory. Yuka-senpai started shaking Nagisa, even saying "arienai", until Nagisa's stomach started grumbling. Later, she was eating her (and Honoka's too later) lunch at the same music room Zakenna was created at. Piano was at the same place. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa /Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Fujimura Shougo *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Odajima Yuka *Regine *Zakenna Gallery Nagisa bothering Yuka.jpg|Nagisa bothering Yuka Regine summoning a Zakenna.jpg|Regine summoning a Zakenna Zakenna34.png|Episode 34 Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes